The Boss and I (Rewritten)
by fianna2452
Summary: (Title will most likely be changed)Ichigo Kurosaki tried her best at being a housewife, but being cooped up in a house all day just wasn't her style. She soon gets a job to pass the time she couldn't spend with her soon-to-be husband by, but when her blue haired boss begins giving not so subtle hints, she can't help but want to give into her desires. GrimmIchi, Grimmjow x Fem!Ichi
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hello, this is an unfinished story that I've decided to rewrite. There were only 5 chapters, so it was nowhere near finished. The first couple of chapters will be pretty similar to those, but there will be significant changes. I hope you enjoy :). Originally, when I had first written this about two years ago, I wanted to actually make it an OC x Grimmjow, but the OC character thing wasn't around at the time. So I was surprised when I finally got back on this site and lo and behold they have the OC option for characters. I WILL keep it Fem!Ichi though :)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach or anything associated with it. If I did Shinji would sooooo be in every episode.

**Warning: **Fem!Ichi, expect some crude language (it's natural with Grimmjow), some sexual situations, and possible grammar mistakes(I'll fix whatever I catch throughout).

Onwards…Enjoy!

* * *

Gray eyes opened as the smell of fresh food traveled into the room. He sat up, averting his eyes to the digital alarm clock on the night stand next to the king sized bed he laid on. A sigh escaped his lips as he pulled of the cozy sheets and exposed himself to the cold air. His stomach growled, making the smell of breakfast even more appealing than when it had woken him up. A yawn escaped his lips as he made his way to the bathroom that connected to the master bedroom, deciding to shower and change for work before getting breakfast.

"Kurosaki, why are you up so early?" He questioned as he made his way into the kitchen after showering.

The orange haired woman 'tsked' and looked over her shoulder, "How many times do I have to tell you to call me Ichigo? You'd think you'd start addressing me by my first name now that we're engaged." Ichigo grabbed a plate from the cupboard above the stove, placing three pieces of crispy bacon and a flat, round pancake on it. "Here." She placed the plate in front of the business man and continued, "I'm up so early because I'm trying to be a good future housewife and cook my fiancé his breakfast before he goes to work."

"Aren't you going to eat?" Byakuya asked, noticing his fiancée casually leaning against the counter.

"No, I'll eat later," she answered.

After a few minutes, Byakuya stood up and gently placed his plate into the sink below. "I'll be leaving now," he said walking over to the front door.

Ichigo walked up to her fiance, placing a light kiss onto his cheek. "Have a good day at work, Byakuya. Say hello to Rukia and Renji for me." Byakuya in turn, placed a hand on her cheek, bringing her closer and pressing his soft lips to hers. He pulled away giving her a subtle smile. "I will." A blush made its way onto Ichigo's cheeks. She loved the affectionate side of him, and she was happy that she was one of the few people who got to witness it every day.

Ichigo waited until he left the apartment before making her way back into the kitchen and placing the pan she used to cook in the sink and grabbing a sponge and soaping it up. She felt like it was just yesterday that she was working as a secretary at Seireitei Inc. Byakuya had made her quit when they got engaged four months ago, due to the fact that it was unprofessional for an employee to be in a relationship with her boss. It would have been even more scandalous since she was his secretary.

She sighed; she missed working on the sixth floor. Two of her old friends from high school worked along with her; Renji Abarai, and Byakuya's sister, Rukia, whom worked on the 13th floor, but often came to the sixth. She did have to admit, not working at the office was nice, but she _did _miss having a job. Planning the wedding along with cooking, cleaning, and running errands was more than a handful. You could say she was a housewife in training, but she didn't feel she quite fit in as one. She was sure any woman would love being able to stay at home all day, but she, she liked to be more productive.

Once she was done with the dishes, Ichigo walked to her bedroom to get changed. She pulled on a black, knee length skirt, a white button down shirt, and a black blazer. Why was she dressing up in the professional attire? She was getting ready for a job interview. She decided that she wouldn't tell Byakuya about it unless she actually got the job. Her fiancé wouldn't admit it, but he wanted to pamper Ichigo for how hard he used to push her while she stilled worked for him.

Ichigo sighed, brushing her long orange locks. Her bangs were kept a little above her eyebrows to show her deep chocolate eyes. After applying some make up, she grabbed her résumé and purse, and headed out.

* * *

_Fuck. _

Grimmjow groaned in complete and utter annoyance as he watched another one of his interviewees walk out. This was the fifth interview he'd been through and each broad that stepped in hoping for a chance to get near him was dumber than the last. He cursed his cousin for leaving him in such a predicament. If she hadn't left then he wouldn't have to go through the hassle of finding a new assistant, but he couldn't say she wasn't happy for her; she had finally pursued the dream she had as a kid. His cousin, Neliel, had finally started her own fashion line, Gamuza, and so far it was doing really well. The only thing was, now he lived alone with no one to cook and clean for him. If these women applying for the job weren't so _stupid_, he'd ask one of them move in with him.

_Tch. _Grimmjow snorted, who was he kidding? He'd just hire one of the maids that worked in his condominium.

"Grimmy~!"

Said man groaned at the sound of the receptionist, Luppi. The man was petite and overly flamboyant, not to mention annoying as hell. The effeminate man constantly hit on him no matter how many times Grimmjow has expressed to him that he was straight.

"What is it, Luppi?"

"There's one more interviewee left, she just walked in," Luppi informed. The blue haired man ran a large hand through his unruly blue hair. _Did he really want to deal with another bimbo?_ Despite his thoughts he nodded anyways, "Send her in."

A few seconds later an a little ginger stepped into his office. Well, not exactly little. She looked to be around 5'8'' or 5'9'' with a nice build. Her orange hair cascaded down to her butt, which he couldn't get a good look at but was sure was probably nice and round. Her legs were long and tanned, like the rest of her visible sun kissed skin. If anyone had seen the ginger walking around, they would have thought she was a model.

Grimmjow cleared his throat, "Have a seat." He motioned to one of the two black chairs that sat in front of his desk. The woman nodded and gently sat in the cushioned chair, placing her résumé on his desk.

"Name?"

"Huh?"

"Your name," Grimmjow sighed, was this another dumb broad?

"Oh!" A blushed crept onto her face in embarrassment, "Kurosaki Ichigo."

Grimmjow raised a blue eyebrow. _Kurosaki Ichigo. _"Strawberry, huh?" he mumbled to himself. Ichigo rolled her brown eyes, choosing to ignore the nickname she'd heard since her high school days. She was used to the teasing by now. He picked her résumé and looked it over with a careful eye; the last time he hired someone without one he had to get the police involved, and he wasn't necessarily fond of the men in blue.

_Secretary at Seireitei Inc_. That caught his azure eyes. He couldn't believe it, someone who was actually qualified to work for him. A grin slowly made its way onto his face, "Seireitei Inc.? Rolling out the big guns, huh, Kurosaki?"

"I guess," Ichigo muttered.

"It says you resigned. How come?"

Ichigo looked to the side, a small blush tinting her cheeks. "My fiancé suggested I leave."

_Damn. _Grimmjow inwardly cursed. _Taken._

"Hmm…Well, Ms. Kurosaki, I'd say you're hired."

"I got the job?" Ichigo asked, surprised and how fast things went.

"Yup." Grimmjow nodded. "Since you were previously a secretary, I'm assuming you'll be able to handle the personal assistant title. Since it's the middle of the week, I'll let you start on Monday. 8:30 sharp; I don't tolerate tardiness."

Ichigo stood up and bowed her head. "Yes, sir. Thank you so much." She gave him a nod, before making her way out of his office.

Grimmjow smirked, leaning back in his leather chair, arms resting behind his head. He was somewhat ecstatic at having such a woman as his secretary, cute and qualified, a combination he liked. He wouldn't lie, he was known to be a flirt; however, he'd turn it down with this woman, seeing as she was already taken. _Hmm…_ He wondered how things would go.

* * *

**A/N: **I'm sorry to those who waited to long for updates on the original story. Forgive me! *Bows 672828 times* Anyways, as I stated before the first couple of chapters will be pretty similar to the original chapters, but there will be obvious changes. There were only 5 chapters, so it's not like anything I do will dramatically change the plot, you all didn't know the plot anyways! Lol. Again I'm sorry for this, but I just didn't feel good with the original work, so hopefully this will turn out to my liking and yours as well.

Hugs & Kisses :***


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Did I say there would be little changes? I guess I lied. Sorry for any grammatical/spelling errors.

* * *

Monday had soon come, and Ichigo had yet to inform Byakuya of her new found employment. She had meant to tell him over on the day she secured the job, but decided otherwise when Byakuya had returned home in a sour mood. Then the weekend had come, and she had promised herself to tell him then, but she again chickened out. Now she stood in front of the full length mirror, located in the large walk in closet she and Byakuaya shared. She looked over her outfit: a black formfitting pantsuit with a white shirt peeking from underneath and for shoes she chose a pair of black stilettoes. Like many women, Ichigo loved shoes, especially heels, but she didn't where them too often because of her height. Today she wanted to make a good impression on her boss and coworkers.

Giving herself one last look-around in the mirror, she exited the closet and turned off the light. She glanced at the clock on the nightstand before exiting the master bedroom. She mentally hit herself for taking so much time to get ready. It was already eight o'clock, and she had to be at Pantera Inc. in thirty minutes. She sucked her teeth, grabbing her car keys and purse before heading out of the apartment. Byakuaya had left home over half an hour ago, so there was no way of him knowing where she would be going. He usually didn't return home until around six thirty, so she hoped she'd be home in time to prepare dinner.

For some reason when she arrived, the building appeared much bigger than it had the day of her interview. Many busy bodied people scurried across the floor. She could tell just who wasn't a morning person by the coffees they carried in their hands along with their briefcases and purses. As she walked through, she was greeted by curt nods and a few glares from women wondering just who she was.

"You should hurry up before your late~" came the singsongy voice of the man, if he even identified as such, she recognized at the receptionist. "You don't want to upset Grimmy on your first day!" _Grimmy? _Ichigo fought the urge to roll hers eyes and instead opted to give him the fakest smile she could muster up.

"Thanks," she said, tone dripping with sarcasm. She moved passed the receptionist's desk and headed straight for the elevators. She pressed the up button and waited a few seconds for the doors to open. She was happy to see that she would be alone in the elevator and pressed the six. She found it odd that CEO of the company would have his office located in the middle of the building, and she also found it a coincidence that when she had worked at Seireitei Inc. she was on the sixth floor and now she was again brought back to the sixth floor.

_Ding._

The elevator made a noise, signaling that she had reached her floor. Stepping out of the elevator, she took a look at the expensive watch on her wrist and read the time. _8:28. Shit. _She thought as she rushed down the hall. She stopped in front of large double doors.

_JaegerJaquez, CEO_

_Room 615A_

Taking a deep breath, she knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Opening the door, Ichigo stepped in, closing the door behind her. She took a few steps forward before greeting the man, "Good morning, sir."

"Heh, eight-thirty on the dot; you just barely made it." Grimmjow said, adding, "I was starting to think you would be a no show, Kurosaki."

"Yeah, well I'm here."

He picked up a folder from his desk, and stood up, making his way around it and passed Ichigo. He looked back over his shoulder and asked, "You coming or what?" Ichigo again fought the urge to roll her eyes and followed the man outside of his office and just over to the room next door, 615B. He opened the door, allowing her to enter first before following in suit.

"This will be your office, as you can see it's conveniently located next to mine." The office was large, but not quite as large as her boss's. Like his office though, the back wall consisted of large windows that gave a full view of the city below. There was a light wood desk near the back of the room so when she sat down, her back would be to the windows. On the desk laid a white flat screen computer, a telephone, a printer/fax machines, and just about anything else anyone would need in an office. In the right corner of the room were a beige lounge chair and a small light wood coffee table. She wondered what that was for. Napping on the job perhaps?

"This is everything that needs to be done," he said handing her the manila folder. "There is also a list of important extensions you'll need such as mine. You company log in has already been set up. You can take a lunch break anytime between twelve and two o'clock, just be sure to be back within an hour. Are we clear?"

"Yes, sir," Ichigo answered, heading towards the desk.

"Good." Grimmjow smirked. "I like a woman who gets right to work." He turned around heading out of the door, but not before knocking lightly on the door. "Hm, I'll have to get Luppi to put a nameplate on this so everyone knows who you are." He then shut the door, leaving the orangette to herself.

"Alright," Ichigo said as she leaned back in the leather chair behind her desk. "Let's see what's in this thing."

_Extensions_

_Jaegerjaquez- #631_

_Antenor Receptionist- #135_

_Granz COO- #912_

_Koufang CFO- #161_

Were these the only extensions she needed to know? She shrugged her shoulders. Not that it mattered, the less the better. She flipped to the next page which listed the things she needed to do. _Confirm meeting with Xcution President. _That seemed easy enough. On the desk, lay a small phonebook containing all business associates. She flipped through it, until she finally found the Xcution number.

"Xcution Corp. Riruka Dokugamine speaking. How may I help you?"

"Uh, hello, Riruka, this is Ichigo Kurosaki calling on behalf of Mr. Jaegerjaquez at Pantera. Mr. Jaegerjaquez would like to confirm a meeting with the president of your company."

"Ah, Mr. Jaegerjaquez, right. Hold on for a moment please."

Ichigo nodded, thought she could not be seen and waited while the woman put her on hold. She held the phone slightly away from her ear, trying not to hear the annoying jazz music.

"Mr. Kujo made reservations at Adjuchas for next Friday evening at seven. Is that all?"

"Ah, yes. Thank you." With that she hung up, marking a check on the paper detailing her work.

_Edit this month's schedule made by former secretary. _This month's schedule? _Where would that be?_ She quickly went through all the drawers of the desk, figuring that this was his previous assistant's desk; maybe she would have left something in there. _Ah, found it! _She pulled out a crumpled up papers that read "Bastard's Sched." Ichigo snorted at the title as she looked it over. Judging from that title, she assumed that the previous secretary didn't like the boss too much, and most likely left on bad terms. All the deadlines and meetings that had to be done were printed out in what she thought was a less than organized way. It was in list format, everything bulleted. To her that wasn't appropriate for something that spanned the month. Deciding to change the format, she logged on using the company log in she was given that was taped onto the bottom corner of the computer. She would change the password, which was assistant1, to something more secure later.

It took her an hour or so to create the schedule to her liking, she was a perfectionist after all. She had decided to put everything in calendar format, putting every meeting or deadline on the correct date as well as adding in the times and with whom. She printed out several copies: one for her, one for , and a few others to keep in her desk incase extra was needed. Just as she had put the extras the top drawers of the desk, the phone rang.

"Pantera, Ichigo Kurosaki speaking, how can I assist you?"

"Wow." A deep, gruff voice of her boss sounded from the other end. "You sound so professional Kurosaki."

"Yes, well I try, sir."

"Heh, well, I need you to come over and bring something to Luppi downstairs."

"Alright, sir, I'll be right over," she answered.

"Good," he said before disconnecting.

Ichigo stood up, straightening her slacks and grabbing one of the printed schedules before heading out the short distance to the office next door. She gave the door a light knock.

"Yeah, come in."

"Mr. Jaegerjaquez, what is it that you needed me to do?" She asked, stepping up to her desk. Without looking up, he pushed a large, thick manila folder towards her.

"Give this to Luppi downstairs. He'll know what to do with it."

"Okay," she answered, picking up the folder. "Oh, and here," she said, laying the schedule onto his desk. "It's your schedule for the month; I added the meeting with Xcution and changed the format. I hope you don't mind." She bowed her head, before turning around and heading out the way she came.

"Hm?" When she left, Grimmjow picked up the paper from his desk and briefly looked over it. He raised a thin blue eyebrow. He had asked her to edit the schedule his former assistant had made, but she had created an entirely new one. She put everything on a calendar, making it much easier to see what had to be done. Setting the paper down, he leaned back in his black leather chair and folded his hands together. He had been a little apprehensive about eve hiring a new assistant. He thought he'd have to rely on Luppi since every one of the interviewees was useless, but then Kurosaki showed up. He smirked to himself. Maybe Kurosaki would prove to be good investment.

"Did she get fired already?" someone asked as they spotted Ichigo entering the lobby area from the elevator. She rolled her brown eyes, ignoring the question.

"Wow, you lasted four hours. That's a new record." Luppi laughed as Ichigo reached the front desk. She scowled and dropped the manila folder onto the desk.

"Mr. Jaegerjaquez wanted me to give this to you; he said that you'll know what to do with it."

The effeminate man's purple eyes widened. "You mean…he didn't fire you yet?"

She scoffed, "I'm not someone who gets fired so easily. Now if you'll excuse me." She swiftly turned on her heel and made her way to the elevator.

"Hmph." The receptionist crinkled his nose as he watched the woman leave, as if he'd smelt something foul. "We'll see about that…"

After her trip downstairs, she returned to her office and spent another hour familiarizing herself with the ins and outs of the company before deciding to take a short lunch break at one-thirty. She picked up the phone, punching in her boss's extension.

"Yeah?" he answered.

"Mr. Jaegerjaquez, I'll be going on a short lunch break now."

"Be back by two," he answered, before hanging up.

Ichigo furrowed her eyebrows. A "have a nice lunch" or "enjoy your lunch" would have been nice. She sighed, reaching for her purse. She pulled out a container of yogurt and a small plastic spoon. She had decided to have lunch in her office on the first day, rather than going out or to the employee lounge. Somehow she felt she wouldn't be too welcomed in the lounge.

When she finished her small lunch, she reached for her phone in her purse and sent Byakuya a quick text, asking what he wanted for dinner. _Anything you make will be good. _He had replied. She smirked, wondering if she had made dessert for dinner, knowing he didn't like sweets, if he'd still think it would be good. She sent him a curt reply before setting her phone down and getting back to work.

A few hours later, a knock came to her office door. Before she could tell that person to enter, they opened the door.

"Kurosaki," Grimmjow called as he stuck his head through the open door. "It's after five. You should be out of here by now."

Ichigo glanced at the time on her computer, her eyes widening. It was 5:25. "Sorry, sir. I lost track of time. Let me just finish this up before I go."

The man shrugged. "Fine, but don't expect me to pay you overtime." Ichigo wasn't sure if he was being serious or facetious, but she let out a small laugh anyways. The man grunted in response before retreating and shutting the door.

One she finished, Ichigo logged off of the computer and grabbed her belongings. Turning the lights off, she exited the office. She turned toward the office next to her, about to tell Grimmjow she was leaving for the day, but decided against it, figuring he already knew she would be leaving soon. Instead, she turned and headed for the elvators.

When she arrived home, it was already passed six. Byakuya usually left work around 6:30 and would be home no later than 7:15. That left her only an hour to cook. Hurrying to her room, she kicked her heels off and changed into more casual clothing. After stuffing her work clothes into the hamper and throwing her purse and heels into the closet, she made her way into the kitchen.

She thoroughly washed her hands as she thought of what to cook. She had forgotten to taken a piece of meat or fish out of the freezer this morning, so they would be meatless tonight. _Maybe some rice balls? _Byakuya was a light eater. Deciding that as her best choice, she put some rice into the cooker and pulled out the seaweed form the cupboard. She decided to also steam some vegetables on the side.

The front door opened just as she finished making the last rice balls, much to her liking. She wiped her hands onto a small dish towel, brushing of any rice left over on them before heanding out of the kitchen to towards the front to greet her fiancé.

"How was work, Byakuya?"

"Fine," he answered, shrugging off his suit jacket.

"How are Rukia and Renji?" she asked, taking his jacket from him.

"Renji is the same and Rukia's been promoted to the thirteenth floor."

"Thirteenth? That's where my cousin used to work before-"

He cut her off, "You don't need to go there, Ichigo."

A small smile made its way onto her face. "You're right. I'll go put this away," she said, referring to his jacket, "then we can have dinner."

* * *

**A/N: **Yahhh. I feel like I haven't made Ichigo scowl enough and that she's too docile with Byakuya & Grimmjow. Things will soon change. Lol. I know I said in the previous chapter that I wouldn't change much, but I ended up changing a whole lot more than I anticipated. Oh well, I think it was for the better. Sorry for the wait, I'm currently working on an AU Shinji x OC x (Possibly Grimmjow or Ichigo) story on this site as well as an AU Sasuke story on wattpad. Am I the only one who's always writing several stories at the same time? I just get too filled with story ideas.


End file.
